How I Feel 1
by ZexionPwns
Summary: Zexion and Demyx become room mates at school! They fall in love and soon discover unique abilities in each other. The chapters are short...
1. Chapter 1

It was the end of summer which meant it was time for school to start.  
It seemed as if I was always moving around. It was always a new school year,  
a new town. This time was different. I had no parents to live with so, I decided to live in a dorm room. I wish I could have lived alone, but I ended up with another guy.  
Of course then I knew nothing of this guy, but as time went on we grew attached to eachother,  
and we soon began to love eachother.  
Let me start from the beginning.

::1 year before::

"Hm.. this school is bigger than the last one.... geeze I hope I don't get lost."

Of course, I did get lost, but I only had one class that day; I spent most of my time doing a self tour. I found the cafe, the English building, the recreation hall, the gym, etc.  
I also found the men's dorm. I just couldn't WAIT for that. Showering with people I don't know,  
unclean bathrooms, and noise.  
But when I got inside and found my room I noticed something that was different from the others:  
I had gotten a special suite-like room. What a relief! There was a bathroom, a kitchen, a bedroom, and a living space with T.V., radio, a table and bookshelf. Who cared about everything else when I had my own bookshelf! Unless my room mate was just like me and had brought hundreds of books.  
But he was quite the opposite. He was studying music. Blond hair, slender body and he played a sitar.  
I, on the other hand, was short, skinny, and had a large book in which I kept notes of..well.. everything!

"So, you're studying music..?" My voice was quiet and shy.  
"Yeah, this sitar is my life..what about you?" His voice, on the other hand, was strong and .. loud.  
"I'm studying basic English...I like to read and such.."  
"Cool.. the only English I like to use is in song writing."  
"So..why do we get this nice room...?" My voice was hesitant; I didn't really like meeting new people.  
"I dunno, the headmaster says we ran out of room here, so we get this nice place."  
"Oh..I see."

Silence. That's all that was heard. Silence. Silence. Silence.

"Well, I have classes.. see you later."  
"Bye..." That time I actually spoke louder seeing as he had went into the othe room to unpack.

I didnt even know his name yet. That was fine by me; he didn't know mine either.  
I soon realized it was time for me to go to my class, as well.  
When I arrived, I sat down and took out my note book. First day and we were already taking notes.  
It was the basics like sentence structure, nouns, verbs, etc.  
What you'd expect on the first day.

When class was finally over, I was tired. I hadn't slept much the night before because I was coming in on the bus.  
It was 6 P.M. by the time I got back to my dorm room. He wasn't back yet.

"I wonder where he is.." I wispered to myself.

I prepared dinner for 2 and left his in the fridge. I don't know what I was thinking. I was cooking for someone I didn't even know the name of; how could I possibly know what he likes to eat?  
I finished as soon as he walked thorugh the door.

"Hey." He spoke in a nonchalant tone. I could see him as a rock star with many fan girls.  
"Hi.. I cooked too much food, so I put some in the fridge if you were hungry.."  
Why did I lie? I don't quite know. Perhaps it would have been embarrassing to say I cooked for you, the person I don't know.  
"Thanks."

No response. What could I say to "thanks"? "Sure anytime"? Yeah sure.  
But then I thought of something.

"Um.. what's your name..?"  
"Myde."  
"I'm Ienzo."  
"Nice to actually meet you." His face wore a big grin; I began to smile too. "I'm going to shower, wanna join me?"  
I began to blush.  
"J-join you?"  
"Yeah you know it'll be kinda like an ice breaker.. we will be living together after all."  
"That's true.. okay..sure"

Showering with someone I don't know? An ice breaker? I'd been to hot springs before, so it's not that unusual, but this was private.  
But why had I blushed? Perhaps I was... embarrassed? No, not embarrassed, but in love.  
In love with someone I didn't even know. That was an absurd thought at the time, but it was true.  
We removed our clothes and entered the shower.  
It felt nice to enter the warmth of the bathing room. The best part was probably the privacy.  
It was just us and not 30 other guys.

With his clothes off I noticed differences between our bodies. Not only was he taller, he was more muscular.  
He obviously worked out or did martial arts or yoga. As he stepped under the stream of water, his hair began to flatten and fall apon his face and the rest of his head. Mine just basically stayed the same. It gained some length due to the wetness.

"S-so.. you enjoy music, Myde?"  
"Yeah. In my opinion, there isn't anything better than being able to listen to music. It affects you mood in so many ways."  
"Hmm.. I read a study on something like that last year.."  
"Nice. So, is reading really somthing you can do all the time, Ienzo?"  
"Y-yeah.. I guess you really have to like it in order to read for hours like I do. I just find it really interesing how everything can be described in words and not just pictures."  
"Hahah but I prefere my picture books." We both looked at eachother and smiled. Then we began to laugh at Myde's statement.

I began to study him. I started with his head: his face was cute and his hair was blonde. His shoulders were wide (just a part of the male anatomy,  
his chest was muscular along with his arms. His hands were kind of large, but not too big as if they were out of proportion with the rest of his body.  
His wide chest began to slim down to a skinny waste. He had a mark around his waste from wearing a tight belt. There was something else I notice.  
He had a dark blonde trail of hair leading down into his pubic area where more hair grew; each one curled in different directions. As water ran down his body, it got caught in these hairs and dripped off the tip of his ...... He had a small butt, and it was perfect like the rest of him.  
His legs were slender but still muscular; they were covered in the same blonde hair that coverd his crotch. And finally his feet, they were large and maybe a size 12? I was only size 9.. I was short so what would you expect?  
I think after a while he noticed me eye balling him.

"What are you staring at?" he asked.  
"Oh! Sorry.. nothing.. I didn't mean to.."  
"Hahah," he began to laugh, "It's alright. I noticed you were kinda cute yourself." He smiled.  
"R-really?! You think so..?"  
"Well sure! I couldn't help but check you out, too." He continued smiling.

We stayed in the bath for several minutes and talked about everything. What we enjoyed, what we liked to eat, the music we liked,  
and yes even a book worm like me listens to music. By the time we left to get dressed, it was 8 o'clock.  
We stayed up for most of the night watching T.V., chatting, and snacking.  
I remember going to bed aroun 2. The day after was the start of the weekend anyway. 


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next morning feeling great.  
I think Myde has a crush on me too!  
If only I could tell him how I really felt.  
I guess he'd already left but for what? It was Saturday.  
Suddenly, the door opened.  
"Ienzo, hope you're awake. I bought instant noodles: your favorite!"  
I found myself climbing out of bed uncontrollably an sitting down at the table.  
It was like the noodles were controlling me, but I wanted to see Myde more than noodles.  
"Mornin'!"  
"Good morning." I yawned.  
"You aren't still tired?"  
"I suppose I am.."  
"Well, lemme cook the noodles and we can eat, k?"  
"Sure."  
I was almost like we were family. I set the table and sat down.  
He sat across from me. I began to blush with him looking at me.  
We at together and I noticed how his hair shone in the light. It was then that we decided what we'd do that day.  
"What about the park?"  
"Well, with the new flowers in bloom, I suppose it would be good to record in my lexicon.."  
"Aww c'mon! I'm askin' you on a date!"  
I began to blush again.  
"O-oh.. you are?"  
"Yeah! And you already said yes!"  
"Well I-I guess I did.."  
"Then let's get goin'!"  
We left around 12:30. First we went to the water fountain in the garden.  
The water shot out in uneven intervals, but it still shone brightly in the high sun.  
"Isn't it lovely?"  
"It sure is."  
Myde began to hold my hand. I was so I happy I didn't want the afternoon to end.  
"Wanna go get some icecream?"  
"Okay.. do you like sea salt icecream? It's all they have around here."  
"Sure, why not?"  
He didn't seem to care which flavor he got. As long as he was with me.  
We got ice cream and sat down on a bench for maybe and hour or two. We just sat and talked.  
It was nice. I got to know alot more about him. He told me all about where he lived, his past friends, and what life was like before he came here.  
"Well, It's 5 o'clock. I gotta get goin'."  
"Oh.. where are you going?"  
"I'm hangin' with some friends tonight. Wanna tag along?"  
"No. That's okay. I'll stay back at the dorm."  
"Alrighty, see ya."  
"Bye."  
And there I sat. Alone. Again. 


	3. Chapter 3

Walking home wasn't the worst part. Being alone seemed to be what really bothered me.  
When I finally arrived back at the dorm I made myself some rasberry tea and read through my lexiconon the couch. I wrote about all that had happened to me. Before I knew it,  
he waled in.  
"Hey." He sighed gently.  
"Hi."  
What was I going to say? 'Hey what's up?', 'Did you have fun?'. No, we barely spoke at all.  
It was a short conversation. "Did you guys do anything interesting?"  
"Nah. Just sat around, y'know."  
"Oh, well I've been sitting here.. writting.. the usual."  
"Cool. 'Bout what?"  
"Oh, uhmm.. nothing really. Just journal entries."  
"Ah, I see."  
The mood in the room was cool, almost heavy.  
And with that, we went to bed. _  
The next morning we sat down and ate Demyx's delicious breakfast.  
"Thanks for breakfast."  
"Nah it's cool. I love cooking."  
"Did anyone teach you? Like you mother?"  
".....I don't remember my mom."  
"Oh, then what about your da-"  
"Can we talk about something else now?"  
The mood had become tense. The room fell silent except for the gentle bubble of water on the stove.  
"Oh..umm.. well remember those new flowers I wanted to record in my lexicon?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Well I forgot... silly me... heh.."  
It was useless. Changing the subject couldn't even lighten the mood. I tried to cheer Demyx up, but it didn't work. "I'm sorry.."  
"About what?"  
"Mentioning your parents. It was sudden and I know how you feel about your family.."  
"It's okay"  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, if you want to know the story.. I'll go ahead and tell you."  
And so he did; he told me all about his family.

"My mother was a kind woman. Or at least she was as far as I can remember. As for my dad, well, he was terrible. He was demanding and always had my mother under stress. In turn, she was pretty nasty when she was stressed. She was glad to be home without him. My father never cared about us. He didn't care about out interests one bit. When we did something he didn't like, he'd easily hit us. He'd do it with what ever he could use. No one ever knew how bad it could be. Sometimes it was so terrible that I would bleed and bruise. I still have scars up to this day. My mother was eventually driven crazy. She'd throw silverware, plates, anc cups around like they were stuffed animals that could gently land on the floor. Then, one day I found her lying on the floor when I returned from school.  
I assumed she had just passed out, until I saw the blood. She had commited suicide.  
After that, I was my dad's only target.  
I couldn't stand it. That's when I heard of this school where I could study music.  
If I hadn't run away to this school, I probably would have killed myself by now. I haven't seen my dad for 3 years now. I bed he's forgotten all about me by now.  
I guess I just wasn't meant to be loved."  
I couldn't stand it any more. I would never have guessed someone like him had suffered so much.  
"I don't know what you're talking about! How can it be true if I love you?"  
"Y-you ..?"  
I wrapped my arms around him and gently told him:  
"Yes, I love you. I love you and I always will." 


End file.
